Army of Kings
by AIR XXIVCIVIIIV
Summary: Newly crowned king Ryoma Echizen is accused of killing his former clansman. There's just one problem, he doesn't remember murdering anyone. Desperate to prove his innocence and find his teammate's killer, Ryoma seeks help from other kings and clans all while trying to stay alive from the constant attacks of Tezuka's clan.
1. Lucifer's Angel

_Hello guys! So this is my new story which is Prince of Tennis K project style. Now, K is somewhat confusing at first so bear with me here. However, this story is not exactly like K's story. I changed a lot of things and if you've watched the series, you'll know what I changed. It's also based off of the first season so everything in the movie like the greens and stuff will not be included. And the kings will be referred to by their number or name rather than color. I will try to make it less confusing in the next chapters But I hope you like it. BTW, this was planned before To Feel Alive ended... just so you know... This will have a pairing(s) and you can probably guess which from my previous POT story._

 _Speaking of which, stay tuned for a short sequel of To Feel Alive! I couldn't help myself... so this story and the sequel will be updated waaayyy slower than TFA 'cause it's 2 stories at once and I wanna make it good enough. So hang in there w/ me! (Writing 2 stories at once five days before school starts is like death :P) Also! Chapter names are song titles... just a heads up. Love and all, AIR_

* * *

December 5th 11:45 pm

On his way back to Seigaku's headquarters, Fuji decided to stop by one of the biggest hotels' rooftop. The view was too perfect at night and the man just had to capture the lights from above. Good thing he always brought his camera.

As he walked towards the railing of the roof, he noticed a figure standing at his usual spot. Fuji didn't know if it was a woman and a man, but when he stepped closer, he could tell it was a man. The short dark hair and slim straight figure turned to the side, Fuji's blue eyes widening at the sight.

The familiar face in front of all those lights made the man seem like a heavenly angel, just like Fuji.

A flash caught the stunning image, living forever in the small camera. The figure didn't move, though he knew the other man had taken a picture of him. "I haven't seen you in a while, why didn't you tell us you were back in Japan?"

Hazel eyes met with sapphire ones. "It has been a long time, Fuji-senpai."

"I thought I told you not to call me that? You're not a kid anymore." Fuji grinned, walking closer towards the figure. He was still shorter than his so called "senpai."

A rush of cold wind suddenly brewed as a gun pointed in Fuji's direction. Before the blue-eyed man received a chance to ask why, a bullet pierced through his torso.

"Good-bye… senpai." The younger man pulled the trigger again, sending another bullet to the already fallen figure.

* * *

December 12th 9:31 am

Ryoma landed back in Tokyo after being away for years. He wanted to visit his friends from Seigaku and catch up. Spending a year with his half brother in America just made the young man miss his team even more.

Not much had changed in Tokyo. It was still busy as ever and populated. He finished his training session with his brother in America a while ago and figured going back to Japan wouldn't be so bad. He hated leaving Seigaku and starting his own clan, but at the same time, he was happy. His brother was one of his first clansmen and for once, he gets to be the leader and the boss of his nii-chan.

On the way to his hotel, Ryoma felt a strange ominous presence surrounding him. He always sensed something like someone was watching him ever since he became the leader of his own clan. He figured it was another spy from another king's kin.

When he opened the door to his room, the giant glass window in front of the door shattered. Ryoma crossed his arms to deflect a kick towards his face and flipped forward to dodge another kick. Raising his arms in defense, a voice said, "Still quick and sharp as ever, ochibi."

Ryoma froze as Eiji and Momo appeared before him. "Is this a way to greet an old friend?" He smiled softly seeing two of the most playful clansmen. But they didn't share his expression.

"You're the one to talk." Momo chided. He didn't give a confused Ryoma to ask question as he and Eiji attacked their former teammate.

Since Ryoma became king, his powers grew exponentially, outmatching both members of the Silver clan. But when the rest of the clan emerged and fought alongside Momo and Eiji, the newly crowned Seventh King succumb to the power of the First King's men.

Oishi pinned him down with one arm above his head, the other pressed tightly against his back.

"What the hell's going on?" Ryoma gritted his teeth, trying hard to break free. Sure he was king, but the last and least of them all. "Where's Tezuka and Fuji-senpai."

Oishi only pulled his arm farther back. "Don't you dare ask for him after what you did." The tone of his voice matched Momo's.

"What did I do?"

"Some nerve you have, Echizen. I thought you were smarter than that. Then again, you were always so arrogant and careless." Inui added. "We'd like to chat, but I think Tezuka wants to interrogate you further. Goodnight, Echizen."

Ryoma squirmed under Oishi as Inui injected him with a concoction.

In the city of Tokyo, seven kings reside. All with their own clan. The first was the most powerful of them all, The Silver King, Tezuka Kunimitsu and his clan. Its members dubbed the Silver clan Seigaku. The second clan, Rikkaidai was next in terms of power. And rumors have it that their king, Yukimura Seiichi, fell ill and couldn't perform his duties as king. The third king, Shiraishi Kuranosuke, lead the clan named Shitenhouji. The fourth king, Atobe Keigo, ruled over the clan known as Hyotei. Other kings and clansmen believe Atobe had the worse attitude of anyone, being heavily narcissistic. Minami Kentaro was the fifth king and king of Yamabuki. The sixth king, Aoi Kentaro was one of the youngest kings and claimed the throne of Rokkaku. The seventh and final king was chosen only a year ago, the former king dying due to illness. Ryoma Echizen was crowned the new seventh king. He received his own special set of powers and could establish his own clan. But, he had to leave Seigaku in return. So far, the only one he was able to recruit was his older brother.

Each King and his clan resided in a manor surrounding the city and each king has his own special power, though no one seems to want to use them. None of the kings got in each other's way; therefore, there was no reason to activate their powers. And until recently, the bonds between the kings were never broken.

One week ago, the new seventh king was caught killing a member of his former clan. Tezuka didn't want to believe it either, but after seeing security camera's footage of the incident, he wanted Ryoma dead. However, before the killing happened, Tezuka wanted to know his reasons for murdering one of his former teammates.

* * *

December 12th 4:19 pm

Ryoma woke up with his arms bounded above him, his feet barely touching the floor. Limited light passed through the large and empty room. Nothing occupied the space inside except for him. He remembered where he was, up in one of the towers of the manor. He had been there plenty of times during his days with Seigaku. Recalling the team made him wonder why they looked like they wanted to kill him so badly. From what he learned while being part of Seigaku, Fuji was always the one to calm everyone down. Was his senpai away or did he not care about Ryoma's well being anymore?

The large heavy doors in front of him suddenly opened and seven men entered, Tezuka leading them in. Ryoma found something strange; when he left Seigaku, there were eight members.

"What do you want from me, Tezuka?" He cut to the chase, tired of not receiving any answers from Momo and Eiji earlier in the day.

Tezuka didn't waste time either. He held up a picture. The new king studied the photograph, recognizing himself in the image. "That's you, right?" The Silver King's voice asked in a stern and cold tone.

Ryoma's head spun. He couldn't remember the last time he was up in that building. He knew he hadn't been up in that rooftop at all. "It looks like me."

"Liar! It is you!" Eiji cried impatiently. "Why don't you just admit it, ochibi? You killed Fuji!"

The sudden news rippled through Ryoma as he tried to comprehend what the red-haired boy just announced. "I what?" Then it occurred to him. Fuji was missing. It looked strange seeing Tezuka standing all alone with no angel beside him. "No… I didn't… I couldn't…"

"Oh yeah? Oishi, show him."

Oishi raised his phone up to the king's eyes. He tapped the screen. Ryoma watched as "he" aimed a gun and shoot Fuji twice. His heart nearly broke after the second gunshot. The video was grainy and seemed faraway from the scene.

It looked like him, but it couldn't be him.

"Wha-?"

"This was taken from one of the hotel's security cameras. So Echizen, mind telling us why you killed Fuji?" Oishi retreated his hand, glaring nonstop at the younger man.

"I told you, I didn't kill him! I just landed in Tokyo this morning! You can even check the airport's cameras if you want." His voice shook as he tried to wrap his head around the event that played before his eyes.

If looks could slay, Ryoma would've been dead from the moment he saw Momo and Eiji earlier in the day. Did they really believe he killed Fuji?

"If he doesn't want to confess now, so be it." Tezuka sharply turned around and walked out of the room. As the others left, Ryoma caught Momo's glare soften.

Not even twelve hours in the country and he was already accused of something. And it wasn't just a minor cause; they accused him of killing one of their clansman.

Ice suddenly coated the chains hanging Ryoma. In one swift strong pull, the seventh king freed himself. He easily kicked the door open and jumped out a nearby window. Somebody needed to explain to him what was going on. Even if he was annoying, the only person that could help Ryoma now was Shitenhouji's Toyama Kintaro and maybe even Shiraishi Kuranosuke.

* * *

Ryoma didn't need to pass through the gates of Shitenhouji's manor; he simply broke in through a window and searched for Toyama and Shiraishi. He'd forgotten how large a king's manor was. Shitenhouji's was like a maze with so many doors and hallways and only nine people reside in it.

He finally found two of the members of the clan he wanted to see. In the dining glass dining room, Shiraishi sat on the end, tapping his fingers lightly on the shined wood. Toyama sat beside the king, his eyes closed and arms folded.

Ryoma invited himself in, sitting down across from Toyama. "Can you please tell me what's going on here, Shiraishi? What… what happened to Fuji-senpai?" The Seventh King refused to meet the eyes of the Third.

Shiraishi sat up straight, observing the young man in front of him. "It wasn't you?"

"No!" Ryoma growled. "My plane just landed in Japan this morning, how could it be me?"

Toyama opened his eyes and sighed heavily. "Ne, Koshimae, if you didn't shoot your friend, then who did?"

A long silence lingered effortlessly. "I was wondering if you'd be able to help me identify Fuji-senpai's killer, Shiraishi."

The Third King let out a deep breath. Fights between kings never started or ended fairly. He promised himself to stay out of another quarrel, but Ryoma himself came in and asked for his help. "Fine. But only because I believe you didn't kill him either."

* * *

Atobe leaned on the railing, watching cars pass and people crowding the streets. It had been a week since news broke out that Echizen Ryoma killed Seigaku's Fuji Syusuke.

"So it's true then? Fuji's really dead?" He asked casually, sounding like the news didn't convince him.

"It would seem so."

The fourth king grinned and turned to the other man. "Then I shall keep my promise to you."


	2. Angel With a Shotgun

_Hi guys! So here's chapter 2... if any one is actually following this story. K project started off a bit slow so the same goes for the to keep it as entertaining as possible though I may be failing. Oh well :) Again, chapters are song titles which I may say they are not mine and neither is POT or K, sadly. With that being said, I hope you like it! Love and all, AIR_

* * *

Ryoma leaned back in the chair as Shiraishi expressed his thoughts on what happened and why.

"Someone wants a war between the kings. And this is one dangerous way to do so. Targeting the First King's most valued vassal is a sure way to have us turn on eachother." Shiraishi shifted his gaze towards the new king. "You were close to him, too, weren't you?"

Ryoma nodded. Fuji often looked after him like a younger brother and even kept his power in check when he and Momo snapped. In truth, Fuji was the one that held Seigaku together, not Ryoma like what Tezuka thought.

"Do you think it was another king's doing?"

"I don't think so. I don't know if any one of us can transform into someone else. I don't know any clansman with that same power, either. Whoever that person was, we need to capture him before he targets another king's clan." Shiraishi stood up and sighed. "Well then, why don't you get settled and we'll talk about it after you get some rest." Ryoma looked at Shitenhouji's leader queerly. "What? You don't want our help? Like I told you, I don't believe you killed him. So-"

"So we're on your side, Koshimae!" Toyama cried out happily. "We don't agree with that stone face First King!"

A small smile formed on the young ruler's face. "Thank you."

"Kin-chan, please show our guest to his room." The young man agreed and dragged Ryoma up a spiraling staircase and into another maze of rooms and hallways. He was going to need a map to get around Shitenhouji's manor.

Toyama stopped at the end of the main hallway, standing in front of a pair of double doors decorated with gold vine designs. "This is your room for now. If you need anything, I'm down that hallway," he pointed to his left, "and Shiraishi's in that hallway." He pointed to his right.

Ryoma nodded in thanks and opened the door while Toyama excused himself to find his king. The room was more than what Ryoma expected. It was just about the same size as Tezuka's room in Seigaku's manor. Near the balcony stood his bed and a mirrored dresser across from it, a closet by the door, and another door leading to the bathroom on the other side of the closet. A couple paintings hung on the empty wall between the dresser and the balcony and the bed and door to the bathroom. Shitenhouji sure knows how to welcome unplanned guests.

When Ryoma opened the dresser, he found clothes already folded and organized inside. He pulled out a shirt and it seemed to fit him. A slight breeze blew in as the balcony door was opened. Ryoma folded the shirt and put it back, walking over to the glass door. He brushed aside the sheer curtains, stepping out into the fresh air. The balcony was shaped like a half-circle and it felt bigger than it looked.

Shitenhouji's manor stood at the south side of Tokyo. He could see Hyotei's mansion clearly from his room since Atobe liked his "castle" extravagant and luxurious. He also spotted Seigaku's manor even if it looked like a grain of rice. He leaned against the railing of the balcony, looking like he admired the way the city blossomed, even when the sun blazed harshly.

"Who knew you'd ask Shitenhouji for help?" Ryoma flinched, hearing a familiar voice. He spun around to meet a pair of purple eyes. "Hey." The Seventh King raised his arms in defense, energy circling his feet. "Whoa, whoa! I don't want to fight you! I swear I just came here to talk!"

The energy disappeared as fast as it appeared. "What?" Ryoma felt like he'd been saying that word non-stop that day.

"Why don't we go somewhere more private than here? I don't like the feel of Shitenhouji." Momo smiled, jumping over the railing and landing perfectly down on the garden below the balcony.

Ryoma followed his action, not sure why he automatically trusted Momo's words of just wanting to talk. But the taller clansman seemed genuine about it. Perhaps that could be his downfall.

* * *

Shiraishi replayed the video clip of the murder again. The man really looked like Ryoma. The door to the lab opened.

"You needed something, your highness?"

"Cut it out Chitose. I don't have time to play today." He replayed the video, trying to zoom closer to the last king without the video getting too grainy.

"Very well. What can I help you with?" Chitose, the strongest clansman Shitenhouji has, recognized the video the king reviewed. "Don't tell me you've been sucked into that hole. It's Seigaku's own problem, not ours."

Shiraishi waited for a bit before replying, "Echizen came here today. He's asking for our help."

The dark-haired man nearly collapsed in shock. "He what? Why us? And why would he be asking for help? He's guilty as charged! I mean there's concrete video evidence that he shot and killed Fuji!"

"Chitose." Sometimes, one of the reasons Shiraishi was so scary was his ability to act calm in a distressed environment. "Ryoma has an alibi. He didn't get back from America until this morning. So while Fuji got killed, Ryoma wasn't even in the country."

The other man sat beside his king. "And you believe him?"

"Checked the airline security; his story's true." It seemed like the taller man wanted to say something, but didn't know how to put it into words. "In any case, prepare the clan for battle."

"Eh? Battle? What for?"

"Seigaku refuses to listen to their common sense; therefore, we'll just have to knock some into Tezuka's head. Warn the others. And tell Kin-chan to actually prepare."

Chitose smirked as Shiraishi left the lab. "Yes, your highness."

* * *

Seigaku left Ryoma in the tower for over twenty minutes, and suddenly, he was gone. Momo and Eiji were the first to make sure the seventh king still lived. And when they opened the door, the chains hung from the ceiling, snapped in two different places. Tezuka really lost his touch since Fuji's death. Did he honestly think chains could withstand a king?

Naturally, Eiji informed Tezuka of Ryoma's escape and commanded the team to search for him. Momo decided maybe his friend sought out help from another king. Who knew he'd decide on Shitenhouji?

* * *

December 12th 5:13 pm

Thirty minutes passed since Tezuka ordered his clan to search for the seventh king. He sat outside on the main staircase of the mansion, doing his best to try and not think about Fuji and just focus on what he was going to do when they find Ryoma.

Tezuka just had enough time to react to the third king's wave of fire aimed straight for him.

"Shiraishi, is that how you say hello now a days?" Tezuka wasn't in the mood for playing.

He watched as Shitenhouji melted the gates of his manor and walked in, synchronized in their walk.

"Just thought we'd pay you a visit, Tezuka. Is something so wrong with that?" A small smile planted on Shiraishi's face as the two kings faced eachother.

"I don't have time to waste on you. Whatever you want, just say it."

"Cold as always, Tezuka. What happened? Did only act tamed when Fuji was around?" Shitenhouji knew their king was pushing it when he mentioned Fuji. It was dangerous to talk about the fallen clansman in front of the First King.

"You're going to take that back, Shiraishi." Tezuka activated his powers, a gust of silver wind surrounding the tall man. The third clan was already at a disadvantage. They had the third most powerful king, but Tezuka was the first, the best, the strongest out of all them. They had little chance of success.

Then, Shiraishi's voice echoed in their mind. _We're not there to kill him. We'll fight him until he realizes what he's doing is wrong and should stop accusing Echizen of such things._ Not there to fight to the death, but to fight to give Tezuka a slap to the face.

"Tell me, Tezuka, do you honestly believe that video?" Shiraishi asked as he activated his power as well.

"It's concrete evidence that Echizen killed one of my men. What can I not believe?"

"You saw it first hand. That young man held a good strong relationship with Fuji. Do you honestly think he'll just go and kill him?"

"Men change. He was a victim of that. Therefore, I will not let him get away with murder!" The third king's shield was barely strong enough to block the gusts of wind erupting from the first king.

Show time. "Open your eyes, Tezuka! Fuji meant something to Echizen! He would never just go and kill an angel!"

Shiraishi stopped stalling and propelled himself towards Tezuka, ready for battle.


	3. Lips of an Angel

_Hi guys... so this chapter was really long and this and the next two chapters may not have as much K influence as I would like... but with the changes I did in the first, it's not a surprise. I'm also not going to have pairing in this story b/c my previous POT one already did. So I wanted to focus more on a brotherly relationship rather than a romantic one, sorry! I hope I didn't turn some of you away! But here's chapter 3 and I hope you like it? Maybe... that's okay if you don't... Love and all, AIR_

* * *

December 12th 5:00 pm

Ryoma never dropped his guard just incase Momo's invitation was a trap. He did attack the king in his own hotel room in the morning. Momo lead the two of them to the hills overlooking the city. Ryoma remembered climbing them with Seigaku years ago. The taller male sat against a tree, his legs outstretched in front of him.

He chuckled at Ryoma still guarded, watching the spiky haired man like a hawk, looking for any signs of attack.

"I'm not going to turn you in, if that's what you're thinking." He didn't tear his eyes away from the beautiful view of the city below the hills. In a couple of hours, the sun would be setting and that was even more beautiful.

Ryoma sat across the other man, following his gaze. "What did you want to talk about?"

The soft grin on Momo's face slowly disappeared. "It's been a week since Fuji was killed. Nothing ever seems to be the same without him. I just wanted to let you know that I don't think you killed him." He felt a pair of shocked hazel eyes staring towards his direction. "No. You couldn't have killed him. Besides Tezuka, Fuji looked after you the most. He doted on you, treating you like a younger brother instead of a teammate. He protected you and you protected him. He cared for you more than anyone could ever-"

"Stop it." Momo glanced at the shorter man in surprise, not expecting to be interrupted. Ryoma's head lowered as if he was trying to hide his face.

Tears brimmed in his eyes, remembering the times Fuji nursed Ryoma back to health when was sick, the times Fuji stood up for him when regular citizens mocked him, the times he protected Fuji when older teenagers decided to gang up on him. All those times Ryoma and Momo picked a fight, causing Fuji to scold them like a worried mother. He remembered all those times with his beloved senpai.

"Why?" Ryoma whispered. "Why can't they see it the way you do Momo? Or the way Shiraishi does?" A single tear slipped down the seventh king's face as he recalled those memories he treasured.

Momo grinned sympathetically, laying a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Ryoma. I know they don't want to believe you killed him. I can tell Eiji doesn't want to hurt you because, like me, he saw how close you and Fuji were. But, he wants somebody to blame. And so does everyone else. The need for revenge and justice consumes them all and blocks any logic from entering. Tezuka's different now, too. None of them want to listen to other possibilities. It's all for vengeance now."

Ryoma quickly wiped away his tear. Who would've thought he'd be crying at twenty-one years old? "Thank you, Momo."

The two headed back into the city, Ryoma making his way towards Shitenhouji's manor while Momo continued onwards to Seigaku's.

* * *

December 12th 6:00 pm

Yukimura's glare never faltered at the sight of the fourth and most arrogant king. What the hell was Atobe doing in their manor?

"What's with that look, Yukimura? Not happy to see a fellow friend?" Atobe asked, running a hand through his hair. "I don't like that look you're giving me. Can't you-"

"Just tell me why you're here." They gathered in the manor's throne room, Sanada and Yanagi standing behind Yukimura, ready to fight if necessary. "I don't have enough patience for a person like you today. I apologize."

Atobe wanted to slit Yukimura's throat then and there. He made a pact with _him_ so he couldn't turn back now. "Is that a way to talk to someone who's going to help you heal?" He faked a smile and continued on talking. "Come on now, Yukimura. We all know you're not feeling too well, lately. How can you perform your duties as king when your body's like that?"

Yukimura glared at Atobe in antipathy. He never discussed his illness with anyone outside of Rikkaidai, except for Fuji. How'd Atobe know about it? He was going to decline, but Sanada asked, "Can you really heal him?"

Got you. "Yes. I may not be the strongest king, but I do have healing powers beyond your imagination."

"Then it's too good to be true." Yukimura quickly added.

But Sanada begged to differ. "Yukimura, why don't you just try one treatment? If you still don't like it, Atobe doesn't have to come here anymore."

"Genichirou is correct, Seiichi. One treatment can't hurt. Besides, you need it."

Yukimura hated it when his two most trusted men cornered him together. The only thing that forced the second king to agree was his desire to not worry his clan anymore. He wanted them to know that their king was okay.

"We'll start the first treatment in five minutes. Yanagi, keep an eye on him and meet us in the infirmary." Yukimura commanded. Yanagi nodded, his eyes glued on Atobe.

Sanada accompanied Yukimura to his room, changing out of his formal outfit to a more casual, comfortable white long sleeve shirt and tan khakis. Even in everyday clothes, the frail second ruler still looked like a strong proud king.

They meat Atobe and Yanagi in the infirmary in a few minutes just as Yukimura ordered. The second king sat on the bed with his two vassals standing behind him as Atobe activated his power, a glow of blue light surrounding his hands. He asked Yukimura to hold out his hands with palms facing up. Atobe placed his hands on top of the other king's as the blue aura also covered Yukimura.

The second king noticed his body becoming lighter and less tense. After a good twenty minutes of Atobe's healing, the fourth king handed the other ruler a small vial filled with purple liquid.

"Think of it as an antibiotic to keep you from relapsing." He explained to the three confused men.

Yukimura thanked Atobe hesitantly and asked Yanagi to lead him out of their property. Sanada asked his leader how he felt. The blue-haired man refused to answer, telling his vassal to gather the team, for they were going on a "field trip."

* * *

December 12th 5: 52 pm

Ryoma returned to Shitenhouji only to find the third clan to be sprawled out all over the courtyard. They were all panting, their clothes torn at some places and a few scratches on their face.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked as he pushed the gate open.

Toyama sat up and panted, "That stone faced king didn't hold back. He nearly defeated Shiraishi if we didn't escape when we did."

Ryoma glanced over at the third king. "You took him on?"

Shiraishi nodded, an arm covering his eyes as he lay on his back, catching his breath. "They don't call him the First and most powerful for nothing." He turned to his side, looking at the other king tiredly. "And where did you run off to? Didn't get into more trouble with the First clan did you?"

He shook his head. "I just had a talk with a friend. That's all."

"A talk?"

But Ryoma didn't say anything else. He simply made his way back to his room by entering through the balcony. Trying to find it from the inside would take years.

* * *

December 12th 7:00 pm

Yukimura held a bouquet of gardenias as he lead his clan to the cemetery especially for fallen kings and clansmen. So far, Fuji and the former seventh king were the only ones buried there. They stopped abruptly seeing a tall figure in front of a marble headstone. Tezuka.

"I didn't know you come here, too." The first king spoke.

Yukimura let out a soft chuckle as he stood beside Tezuka, placing the flowers on the ground. "He and I were close. It's only natural for me to visit him from time to time. Besides," He traced his finger over the engraved name, "I miss him."

Tezuka scoffed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "As if."

"Probably not as much as you. Everyone knows it. Again, he and I became rather good friends over the years. Is it so wrong to wish for his peace in the afterlife?" Yukimura grinned sadly, tracing the second S in Fuji's name. "I heard Echizen's back."

The taller king clenched his fist tightly. "Don't remind me."

"Look, if you need any help, don't expect it from us. Sure, I was close to your clansman, but I don't want to get involved in something that's clearly the First king's duty. If you believe that Echizen killed Fuji, then so be it. The Second clan getting involved would be just too messy in the end." Yukimura rose, facing Tezuka.

"Being so straight forward is not common in you, Yukimura. Did something happen?"

"No." His blue eyes rested on the name of his friend. "Call it an after effect of losing someone special." He turned to his clan and nodded. "Lets go."

* * *

December 12th 6:00 pm

Momo didn't like the stares his teammates gave him. They'd been patrolling the streets, trying to find Ryoma. But no luck. So an hour later, they returned with one person missing, Momo.

"Tell us Momoshiro, where were you?" Inui asked, fixing his glasses.

He walked passed them towards the main room of the mansion. "Out looking for Echizen, just like the rest of you." He stripped off his black jacket, hanging it in the closet.

"You don't seem awfully upset that you didn't find him. In fact, you seem rather happy you didn't find him."

Momo stopped for a moment before continuing to walk further in the house. "So what?"

Oishi quickly appeared in front of the spiky haired man. "You found him. Didn't you?" Tezuka's new right hand man gritted his teeth, disgust clearly visible in his eyes.

"So what if I did?" Momo tried not to let the other man's glare get to him.

"Momoshiro!" The clansmen nearly froze in fear at the tone of the voice that ripples through the empty halls of the mansion. "You let Echizen get away?" Tezuka walked down the spiral staircase slowly, his eyes burning through one of his men's soul.

Momo regained his calm and careful responded, "I did. Because, I don't believe he killed Fuji, Tezuka. Echizen wouldn't do such a thing!"

They were facing eachother now. Suddenly, Momo's right cheek stung, Tezuka's arm crossing his body. "Don't you ever disobey a king's order ever again. Tell us where he is!"

"No." That one word snapped Tezuka. If it weren't for Oishi and the others, he would've had Momo's head on a stick.

The purple-eyed man decided that was his cue to escape, so he fled out of Seigaku's manor and headed towards Shitenhouji's.

Oishi and Taka restrained Tezuka. They'd get both Ryoma and Momo some other day, but for the time being, their king needed some space. Tezuka wasn't the most patient when he was stressed or angry. It wasn't a good idea to annoy him during one of his "episodes." And since Fuji's death, his temper's been irregular.

It was a good thing Ryoma's careless habits never changed. Momo climbed up the seventh king's balcony and invited himself in, explaining to the younger man what happened. He was glad a friend stayed with him in the large Shitenhouji manor. He didn't want to be alone, though Ryoma never admitted it. If he had to choose anyone from Seigaku to keep him company, Momo would be one of his first picks. They shared a strong friendship and knew each other's behavior pretty well. On top of that, Momo was a carefree spirit, roaming around as he pleased. And, he believed in Ryoma's innocence.


	4. City of Angels

_Hi guys! So sorry about the late update for those of you who read this b/c well... school started! Yayay!(fake celebration) and yes it's a pain... But here's the next chapter and instead of breaking it up into 2 chapters, I just made one really long one. I didn't want to create two more chapters so I put the plot for this ch. and what's supposedly ch. 5, took out some minor details, and viola ch. 4! The next one is going to be more in depth of Fuji's importance to the clan and his relationship w/ Tezuka and Ryoma. If you've watched K, the next chapter is going to be verrrrryyyy similar to episode 6 and yes, that episode almost made me cry. So you've been warned..._

 _Also! Thanks so much to Guest for reviewing! Sad I can't thank you personally but know I enjoy your reviews :) So enough ranting and enjoy! Love and all, AIR_

* * *

December 13th 8:00 am

Since Momo's so called "betrayal," Seigaku's been more desperate to find Fuji's killer. Some may say to get over it and slowly move on. But it was easier said than done. Fuji was the clan's photographer. He took pictures of the group, hanging them up all over the hallways and walls in the mansion. Every time one person turned, there'd be pictures of some clansmen. Fuji was rarely seen on any of them. In fact, not one picture hung up in the first floor of the manor had Fuji in it. He was the one working behind the camera. Eiji knew there were just under five photographs that captured his best friend. The rest of the clan recalled what happened before and after a picture was taken, laughing at the memories.

At the end of the main hallway leading to the throne room, Eiji observed a little picture everyone refused to look at; it was a photograph of Ryoma with Fuji, smiling and having the time of their lives together. One of the very few with Fuji in it. The redhead remembered that day clearly. The clan climbed the hills that day in summer, picking some peaches from the trees. Ryoma found a perfect peach, but he was too short to reach it. So, Fuji hauled him up on his shoulders, as a result, the younger clansman could pick the ripe fruit. Oishi had taken that picture almost three years ago. Ryoma was still eighteen.

The rest of the gang noticed Eiji standing alone at the end of the hallway and gathered around him to see what bothered their fellow teammate. Oishi's face tightened as he saw the picture in front of his best friend. He wanted to take it down and burn it, but figured Fuji would still want it in their manor.

Tezuka like to spend his mornings alone in his room, staring out into the city of Tokyo. Back then, Fuji would be standing next to him, smiling peacefully at the skyline before them. The two of them often spent time in still air and enjoy each other's company.

The first king called his clansmen to the throne room for a brief meeting in the morning. They sat in their seats around the rectangular table, facing towards the end where Tezuka seated himself. On his right, Oishi properly sat up, ready to hear what their leader needed to say. The seat on Tezuka's left was unoccupied. That was Fuji's seat. Momo's spot, two chairs down from Oishi's also was empty. Tezuka folded his hands together, glancing left and right at his clan.

"Since the absence of Momoshiro and the escape of Echizen, we, as the first clan, need to eliminate Echizen as soon as possible and reclaim Momoshiro. We will execute this operation as swiftly as we can to avoid problems with other clans, do we agree?" He received nods from everyone. "Don't let your guard down!"

"Sir!"

* * *

December 13th 10:00 am

Most of Seigaku's members searched in the secluded parts of the city, thinking Ryoma might've gone in hiding. Eiji was the only smart one and thought maybe the seventh king would rather blend in than hide. And sure enough, his guess was right.

Crossing one of Tokyo's busy intersections, walked Ryoma and Momo, casually strolling along like nothing bad was occurring before them. In one swift movement, he pulled the two friends out of the crowd and into a less congested area just south of the city center. Momo thought of fighting the older man, but once he figured out Eiji meant no harm, he just let the other clansman be.

The redhead led the two other men to a small café near the outskirts of the city. He ordered three cups of coffee and sat across Ryoma and Momo. Eiji sipped the bitter coffee indifferently, observing the stares he received.

"What?" He asked, putting down his cup.

"Why'd you drag us out here Eiji? Why didn't you turn us in?" Momo was hesitant to drink the beverage, thinking it might've been spiked even if he saw the waiter make it himself. He wasn't going to trust Kikumaru until he knew the man really meant no harm.

Eiji drank the hot drink again, shrugging his shoulders. "Dunno. Guess I just wanted a quiet place to talk to o'chibi."

Ryoma glanced up in surprise after hearing Eiji call him by his nickname. "What do you mean? Aren't you with the rest of Seigaku?" Momo continued.

"No. Not anymore." He set the cup down lightly, looking at Ryoma's hazel eyes. "I used to want to kill you, ochibi, but not anymore. Momo probably noticed it too when he decided to join your side. I realized, you love Fuji too much to kill him. Even if you've become king, nothing's changed about you. You're still the same naïve Echizen Ryoma Seigaku has come to adore."

The seventh king didn't even say anything back to Kikumaru for calling him naive. Instead, recalled the day he joined Seigaku. Some of the members didn't accept him right away, but he and Fuji instantly became as close as brothers could get without it being incest. In fact, they shared such a strong bond he could've sworn Tezuka was jealous at some point.

"I know how much you cared about Fuji, Ryoma. But, think about Tezuka as well. He and Fuji became friends before anyone of us met either of them. They've been together for a really long time and for someone to just take Fuji away from him… They're asking for a death wish, that's for sure." Eiji traced the rim of the cup, resting his chin on his palm.

What Kikumaru said was true. Tezuka cared about Fuji more than anyone else, though he refused to admit it. "Was that all you had to say, Kikumaru?" Ryoma whispered. "If so, then what was the whole point of bringing the two of us out here?"

Eiji sighed in defeat. "You don't get it, do you? You're thinking Tezuka is acting all irrationally, wanting to kill you and not listen to your statements. If it were me, or even Oishi, that was shot and killed, he would've given you a chance to defend yourself. So try not to stay mad at our king." The dark blue eyes of the Seigaku clansman stared sadly down on the remaining coffee in the cup. "He's already lost his most valued vassal." He stood up and rubbed the top of Ryoma's head. "I'll see you two later."

* * *

December 13th 10:00 am

It didn't feel right asking Atobe for help. No. It wasn't right asking Atobe for help. It just showed how desperate Tezuka was to find Fuji's killer. The first king didn't even ask permission to enter the gates; he simply just blew them up. He knew Atobe had enough money to fix them. Alarms went off all around the giant Hyotei mansion as Atobe's clan met Tezuka before the king could take another step towards the door.

"Tezuka." Atobe greeted, flipping his hair back. "Long time no see. I heard your little bitch got killed not too long ago."

Tezuka's face tightened. What did he just call Fuji? His little bitch? "Try not to piss me off today, Atobe. I am not in the mood."

"Oh? Then why have you come here? Is there something you wanted?"

"Now that you've insulted my clansman, I don't know if I still want your help or not." Tezuka turned around and walked towards the broken gates.

Atobe grinned mischievously. "Lets not get too careless Tezuka. If looking for Echizen was all you wanted me to do, why didn't you just say so? Hyotei will be more than happy to search for that delinquent you seek. So, what's in it for us if we do find him?"

The first king glanced over his shoulder, his eyes still glaring at Atobe. "Whatever your team wants, Seigaku will try its best to grant your wishes."

Atobe couldn't have wished for a more beautiful outcome. He didn't expect this when he planned everything out. How lucky was he to actually have Tezuka begging at his feet? My, my. "Very well, Frist King. We, Hytoei, will search for Ryoma Echizen in exchange for our most desired wish." The fourth king snapped his fingers and his clan scattered into the city. Tezuka watched Atobe stride closer to him and put a hand on the first king's shoulder before he disappeared into the wind. He'll find out whether or not asking help from the most arrogant and narcissistic king was a good move.

* * *

December 13th 10:45 am

Eiji returned back to the manor before any of the other men. To kill time, he stepped up into their rooms, opening a bedroom that's been vacant for a little over a week.

Fuji's room stood between his and Tezuka's. It wasn't anything special. It just had a bed next to the balcony doors, a dresser across the bed and a study desk on the other side of the glass door. The one thing that made it different from the others was the enormous amount of pictures taped on the wall on the right side of the door. Most of the pictures were his team and several of them had either Ryoma or Tezuka. Some of the photographs contained his friends outside of Seigaku like Yukimura and Shiraishi and Saeki. Eiji admired each and every photo, smiling at the past memories.

His finger traced over a picture of him and Fuji sitting back to back after a long run around Tokyo. It was taken not even half a year ago. The day they found out Fuji died, Eiji didn't cry. He wanted to, but he couldn't or more accurately, he didn't want to. He wanted to be strong, but there, looking at old recollections, Eiji couldn't help but shed a few tears. He missed his best friend. He missed him every second of every minute.

Eiji then riffled around Fuji's desk, hoping to find that one thing that might be able to help prove Ryoma's innocence. He pushed the on button and clicked through the pictures Fuji took on December 5th. Fuji didn't take a lot of pictures; most of them were of nature. Only a couple pictures were of the clan. It was just Eiji and Oishi cleaning up after dinner and Tezuka looking out into the city at night on his balcony. A few more shots and the last picture was of "Ryoma" on a rooftop looking like an angel.

The young man returned the camera back in the drawer, leaving Fuji's room altogether after taking one more glance at the wall of pictures, smiling faintly at the photos of his clan. Fuji loved them. All of them.

* * *

December 13th 1:00 pm

"Yes, I received them. Yes… No… No I understand. I get it… Thank you very much for your help… Yes, I'll tell him you said hello. Thank you… Bye." Shiraishi ended the call, clicking a file sent to him not even a minute ago. A picture of Ryoma in an American airport security line appeared on the screen. The time showed December 11th four in the morning. It contradicted the video caught on December 5th. Fuji's murder happened six days before Ryoma's flight to Japan. Surely Tezuka would be able to accept this and finally realize the truth.

"Shiraishi?" The third king responded after hearing a knock and a voice. Ryoma walked in, sitting down next to the leader of Shitenhouji.

The third king slightly grinned at an innocent looking seventh king. Even if Ryoma was twenty-one, he still looked like he was sixteen. "Was there something you wanted? You look rather sad."

The young man shook his head. "No. I just… I just wanted someone to talk to besides Momo."

"Oh? And why not Kin-chan? I hear you two have some things in common."

"He's too loud and he probably won't understand how I'm feeling, if I have to be honest."

Shiraishi just laughed. "There sure is truth in your words, Echizen. Good thing you're honest." He closed out of the pictures and focused all of his attention on the younger ruler. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Ryoma didn't answer for some time; he merely looked down on his lap, still as a statue. "Do you… I mean… Would you be doing what Tezuka's doing if… if it happened to one of your men? If a king just killed a pacifistic member of your clan, would be out for revenge?"

Shiraishi leaned back on his chair in understanding. So Ryoma just wanted another king's opinion. "Maybe? I mean, if you've met Shitenhouji, none of them are as innocent as Fuji was. But, if anyone killed Kin-chan for no apparent reason, then yes I would be out for revenge. Other than that, I'd have to think about it."

"Do you think it's okay for Tezuka to be hunting for me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Kikumaru said not to get angry with Tezuka since it's Fuji; however…"

"Well, Echizen. It seems you've been out and about lately. Meeting up with a former teammate, having some time to talk to another Seigaku member, and now talking to me about a king's duty and reasoning. You really still are a child. Maybe that's why Fuji was so fond of you. In any case, you shouldn't worry too much about it for now. I've got something that might help." Shiraishi tried to sway the conversation in a more positive tone. He pulled up the pictures again.

Ryoma realized the photographs were still shots from a surveillance camera in an airport. "That's-"

"You in a security check point still in America a couple days ago. This was six days after Fuji was shot. This proves that it wasn't you who killed Fuji. Someone else posed as you."

"How'd you get this?"

"Your brother sent it to me. I told him about your troubles here in Japan and thought maybe he could help." Shiraishi hoped the young king wouldn't get upset. He wanted help and this was one way he was getting help.

"Do you think Tezuka will believe this? I mean, he'll find loopholes one way or another." Ryoma didn't want to get his hopes up. Tezuka was already a mess and perhaps showing that he was wrong about Fuji's alleged murderer might make it worse.

Shiraishi closed out of the pictures, walking over to another machine behind them. He picked off two printed pictures. "We won't know until we try."

* * *

December 13th 2:30 pm

They should've known from the start the first king wasn't going to listen. He proposed that maybe Ryoma did kill Fuji on the 5th, went back to America, then came back again on the 12th. Tezuka sure was a piece of work. Even Chitose got a headache. How much more irrational could the first king get?

Until they made a timeline of where Ryoma was from the 5th to the 12th, Tezuka wasn't going to believe any of them. Sometimes, the seventh king really disliked his former leader.


	5. Not about Angels

_Hi guys! SO here's chapter 5 I believe? I don't know, I lost count. But some dialogue may seem familiar for those who watched/ read K project. And no K is not mine either. I tried to make this chapter similar to episode 6, but different enough that it's not a replica. You know what I mean? Oh btw, if you listen to the song Not About Angels (aka the ch.'s title) before or after reading this story... it may make it sadder. But read at your own risk b/c if you cry... it's okay, I understand. Thank you so much for reading and thanks for being patient while my school year has started again! Love and all, AIR_

* * *

December 13th 11:00 pm

 _"I haven't seen you in a while. Why didn't you tell us you were back in Japan?"_

 _"It has been a long time, Fuji-senpai."_

 _"I thought I told you not to call me that? You're not a kid anymore."_

 _"Good-bye… senpai."_

Tezuka bolted up a minute past eleven. He's been having the same nightmare for the fourth day in a row. Ever since Fuji's death, the nights seem to have gotten longer and dangerously threatening. Everything was loud and quiet at the same time. The first king slipped out of his bed, opening the door to his balcony. A cold rush of wind met his exposed skin. Then, it settled to a light breeze. It almost felt like Fuji's hands caressing his face. _Syusuke_ …

 ** _Eight Years Ago:_**

 _"Ne, Tezuka. Did you hear Yamato-sama's going to step down from his title?" Fuji asked, picking a peach from the tree._

 _"Yes." Tezuka answered, no emotion in his voice as usual._

 _"I wonder who his replacement will be. Wouldn't it be great if it was you?" Fuji's eyes sparkled as he looked at his friend. His blue eyes seemed to stand out from his brown hair and pale complexion._

 _Tezuka sat on the grass, gazing at the city. "I don't think it'd be such a good think if I became King."_

 _"Eh? Why not?" The smaller boy sat next to him._

 _"Most of the older members of the clan already hate me. If I become king, they'll definitely want to quit."_

 _Fuji knew several of their upperclassmen hated Tezuka for his fighting skills as well as being the king's favorite clansmen. With the older members always putting down his friend, it didn't surprise Fuji that Tezuka lacked a bit of self-esteem. He just gave the other boy a soft reassuring smile. "Well, whether or not you think you'll be great at it, I'll be your very first follower!"_

 _Tezuka looked at the figure next to him with wide-eyes. Fuji always knew how make him feel better. "Thank you."_

* * *

December 14th 5:33 am

Ryoma woke up to an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Momo slept in the room next door, Shiraishi not caring if a Seigaku member boarded with them for the time being. Since he couldn't fall back to sleep like he wanted to, the seventh king dug around his suitcase until he found his wallet.

No money rested inside, but something else more valuable than currency was stashed in it. Ryoma pulled out a wallet-sized photo paper. And on the paper was a picture of the First clan before he left for America twelve months before.

 ** _Seven Years Ago:_**

 _"Him? He wants to join us? He's so small though, Tezuka! Are you sure you want him to be a part of Seigaku?" Eiji didn't complain very often. When he did, however, it never ended._

 _The short almost thirteen-year-old boy glanced away in embarrassment and annoyance. Since when did height become a factor on whether or not you join a clan?_

 _"Eiji, don't be rude. If Tezuka wants Echizen to join, then he'll join. He's king." Oishi reminded the redhead._

 _"What's going on here?" They all turned around to follow the voice. Fuji stood on top of the staircase looking as elegant and angelic as ever even if he just wore a plain white-buttoned down shirt and khakis._

 _"Fuji!" Eiji ran up the stairs, dramatically hugging his best friend. "Tezuka wants that little kid to join us can you believe him?"_

 _But the young man just brushed off the complaint and met the rest of the clan at the bottom of the stairs. Ryoma was immediately captivated by the way the clansman moved and how gentle his eyes were. Until he met Fuji, all he's been greeted with was glare._

 _"So you must be the Echizen Tezuka won't shut up about. It's very nice to meet you. I'm Fuji Syusuke." He held out his hand, giving the younger boy a welcoming smile._

 _Ryoma hesitantly shook the other boy's hand. "N-nice to meet you, Fuji-senpai. Tezuka-sama has said a lot of good things about you."_

 _"I hope they were all good." Fuji gave Tezuka a quick teasing smile before shifting his attention to the young frightened looking boy. "Don't mind the rest of the team. They'll like you more later on. Can I show you around? Momo. Come with me. Echizen can use some company."_

* * *

December 14th 9:00 am

"Breakfast, Tezuka?" Oishi asked, pouring some juice into glasses. The clan ate in the dining hall, not a single word being said.

"No, thank you." He sat himself down at the head of the table, noting the food on the plate, but his stomach refusing to ingest anything. "Have we heard anything from Atobe?"

"No. Nothing so far. It seems as if Echizen just disappeared. Momo, too." Oishi answered. "I hope they didn't return to America. That would be bad."

"That won't happen." Inui stepped in, pushing his glasses up further his nose. "Since Echizen doesn't believe that he killed Fuji, he wants to find Fuji's real killer as well. He and our tensai shared a strong bond Echizen won't forget. He's wants revenge, he's going to get revenge."

"Killing himself? Sure, but I'm the one that's going to execute him." Tezuka's voice rippled in the room like acidic waves. "I'll make sure of it."

 ** _Three Years Ago:_**

 _"Something wrong Tezuka? You seem a little stressed." Fuji leaned against the railing next to Tezuka, his back to the city. The king just stared ahead of him, not sure how to respond to his friend's concern. "You know, Oishi said you shouldn't have done that."_

 _This time, he knew how to respond. "What is he talking about? Its one of my many duties as king to keep the city safe."_

 _"Yes. But you know you have six other kings to help you with all the crime. You don't have to do it all alone." A pair of deep sapphire eyes worriedly glanced at him. "And if you need help, we're always here. That's why you have clansmen, Tezuka. They're here to help you whenever you need it."_

 _"Isn't that just ordering people around?"_

 _"Yes. However, we chose to be ordered by following you. Unconsciously, our minds know that we are just your servants."_

 _Tezuka's hands closed to a fist. "I don't like that word." He whispered._

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"Servants. I don't like how that sounds. My clan is not just a king with servants. There's something more. It almost feels like all of us are… brothers in a way." He met Fuji's eyes, seeing if the younger figure knew what he meant._

 _A small smile crept on Fuji's face. "I agree. Seigaku is different from others in a way. We have you, our king, our leader. Then we have the young naïve yet passionate ones like Momo, Kaidou, and Ryoma. And then we have Eiji and Inui who are their own person. And Oishi who is like our mother-"_

 _"And you are Seigaku's angel. At least that's what the other kings call you. Even Yukimura." Tezuka agreed with that statement. Out of everyone in the First clan, Fuji refused to fight unless his friends are in danger. He cared for his clan and their king and even other kings and their clan. Ryoma, who had been with them for three years warmed up to Fuji instantly. And Fuji adored the younger boy. He protected Ryoma like an older brother, but took care of him like he was Fuji's son. Fuji had a loving side, but only those who were close to him got to experience it. Ryoma was one of them._

 _"You're right. We're all different and similar one way or another. And that's what makes Seigaku special. And with you being our leader, nothing can go wrong. Don't think for one second that you're not good enough to be our ruler. You're a natural born leader and they all look up to. Whether you like or not, Tezuka, you became our king for a reason. So find that reason."_

That reason… Tezuka thought… That reason was you.

* * *

December 14th 9:00 am

Ryoma sat on his bed, admiring the picture of his former clan. He traced his thumb over Fuji's face. Momo sat on the ground, Roma behind him with Eiji's hand on the younger figure's shoulder and Fuji on the other of Ryoma, smiling ever so gently.

His chest suddenly tightened making it hard for him to breath. He bit his lip to contain the tears in his eyes. But before he knew it, tears stained his young face as he remembered certain times he spent with the now fallen clansman.

Ryoma lay on his side, the picture still tight in his hand. Tears fell on to the white sheets of the bed in a rapid continuous pace.

 _ **Two Years Ago:** _

_"Ow! Fuji-senpai I told you I'm fine!" Ryoma tried to pull away from Fuji's grip, but the twenty-one year old refused to let him go. He flinched again as the alcohol pad touched his skin. "Fuji-senpai!"_

 _"Quit your bitching. If you hadn't gotten in a fight with them, you wouldn't have gotten hurt. It's as simple as that." Fuji's eyes hardened as he continued cleaning the younger boy's wounds._

 _"They were the ones that started it. I was just paying them back without the use of violence." Ryoma answered innocently, glancing to the side as he pouted._

 _"And look where that got you." Fuji tied a bandage tight around the smaller forearm to cease the bleeding and began cleaning another cut on the other arm._

 _The younger boy jumped at the feeling of the cold alcohol pad. "Besides, you would've done the same or probably worse. I'm just taking after you." He suddenly felt a hand press down on top of his head._

 _"Taking after Fuji can be a downfall." Tezuka. "Did you get into more trouble, Echizen?"_

 _Silence lingered for a few seconds before Ryoma answered, "Yes, King. I'm sorry."_

 _Fuji grinned kindly to the boy, stroking the side of his head like a mother would do to a child. "Just be careful next time, okay, Ryoma?" The boy nodded, leaning into Fuji's soft hand. Tezuka's eyes slightly flared seeing his two clansmen interact. Why was he feeling this way?_

 _Echizen's been with them for years, but he couldn't help but feel anger towards their youngest member everytime he and Fuji spent time together. It irritated Tezuka and he didn't like it. Ryoma's eyes seemed to have that glimmer in them everytime Fuji gave him unconditional love and attention. It seemed that Fuji loved spoiling their Ochibi and did Ryoma mind? No._

 _The next day, Fuji came home halfway through dinner. Every watched him worriedly as he sat down beside Tezuka. There was a cut on his cheek and a bruise under his left eye._

 _"Fuji? What happened to you?" Eiji asked, leaning forward towards his best friend._

 _"Oh, I'm fine. I just taught those guys who beat up Ryoma yesterday a lesson." He answered nonchalantly, serving himself some sushi and noodles._

 _"You taught them a lesson? It looks like they're the ones who beat you up." Oishi said, observing the man in front of him._

 _Fuji just laughed, eating a piece of wasabi sushi. "Then you should've seen them after I finished."_

 _Tezuka smirked along with Ryoma and continued eating. Their angel wasn't typically the one to get in a fight, but when he was angry, no one could stop him. Fuji caught the youngest boy's stare and read his lips, "Thank you." The blue-eyed boy just smiled as usual. He mouthed back, "You're welcome."_

* * *

December 14th 9:02 am

Shiraishi planned on waking up Ryoma to eat breakfast since the young king missed the meal with the third clan. When he reached the door to the seventh king's room, his couldn't move his hand to knock. He heard soft and hear-wrenching sobs from the other side followed by a choked, "Fuji-senpai…"

Shiraishi sighed and walked back to where he came from. No one from Seigaku was going to breathe normally again until Fuji Syusuke's murderer was killed and buried to the ground. Sadly, Ryoma only had the comfort of Shiraishi, Kintaro, and Momo. That wasn't enough. He needed the entire first clan to be there for him and with him, mourning the loss of someone special.

He picked up the phone and dialed a number. After a few more rings, a man answered, "Hello?"

"Good morning, Echizen. Ah, sorry. I forgot it's evening over there."

"No. It's fine. Did you need anything else, Shiraishi? Did Tezuka believe him now?"

Shiraishi sighed. "No. Far from it. It just made the matter much worse. Do you think you can gather up some more evidence from the 5th to the 12th? That's what Tezuka's asking for."

He heard the other man snicker, half amused, half nervously. "Sure. I'll see what I can find. Until then, take care of my little brother."

The third king reassured, "I will. Thank you so much for your help. Good night."

 ** _One Year Ago:_**

 _"When will you be leaving?"_

 _"Tomorrow."_

 _"I see. Then the clan and I will see you off."_

 _Ryoma's hazel eyes shifted over to the man next to him. "Fuji-senpai-"_

 _"I thought we agreed to drop the senpai. You're already twenty years old, Ryoma."_

 _The young king nodded. "I… I just wanted to thank you. For everything. I'm not sure how good I am at being king, but I'll try. I promise. Even if no one wants to join me, I know I still have yours and Seigaku's support. So thank you, senpai, for all that you've done for me." Ryoma wrapped his arms around Fuji's body, burying his face in the strands of brown hair. Drops of crystal fell from his hazel eyes as he felt Fuji gently embrace him._

 _"Don't cry, Ryoma. You'll be back again, stronger and better than you are now. But until then," Fuji retreated, one hand on a shoulder while another held a small photograph, "until then, don't forget us. I'll see you whenever you get back. I promise."_

"Fuji-senpai, you're such a liar…"

 _"Until death do us apart, senpai." Ryoma bid his clan farewell, giving Fuji one last hug._

 _Fuji's embrace tightened as he whispered calmly to the new king, "No, Ryoma. Even in death, we'll still be together."_

 ** _One Week Ago:_**

 _"Fuji!" Oishi and Momo sprinted towards the body lying on the roof of a hotel._

 _Momo gently lifted Fuji's upper body off the ground, cradling him. Blood pooled under the clansman form and some trickled down the sides of his mouth. His eyes slowly opened._

 _"O-ishi…Mo-mo." He broke into a coughing fit, blood staining Momoshiro's shirt._

 _"Shh… Don't talk Fuji. Save your energy." Oishi kneeled down next to Momo, stripping off his white button down shirt. He opened Fuji's jacket, seeing where the clansman was hurt. He pressed the fabric down on the wound to help stop the bleeding. He called for help, making the younger man set Fuji's body down to aid in stopping the flow of blood. "Hang in there Fuji. They're on their way here. It won't be long now."_

 _Fuji nodded gradually, his eyes getting heavier. He observed the canopy of shining objects above him, his vision blurring from time to time._

 _The stars are so bright today, he thought, Ryoma, do you see them? Even on a night like this, the sky still looks so beautiful._

 _"Oishi…" The older man followed to voice to meet the crying eyes of his teammate. "Tell Tezuka... I'm sorry."_

 _Time froze for Oishi and Momoshiro. The air was so thick and heavy the two could've broken down under its pressure. Momo touched Fuji's pale face and slowly closed his beautiful blue eyes that would never open again._


	6. Angels Fall

_Hey guys! sorry if this is late but school's pretty rough so it's hard to make time for writing. But I managed anyway! I hope you like this chapter and the story's almost done! I originally planned this to be longer, but this chapter and the plot for the next chapter seemed to short so I just combined them together and again cut out some very minor details. I will not be updating OURS until this is done b/c that story is really long. Especially the next chapter... oo boy... so just wait a little longer and I hope it's worth it. Quote in the very end is not mine. Found it somewhere and I thought it was cute. Thanks for reading and thanks to those who enjoyed and reviewed! Love and all, AIR_

* * *

December 14th 12:00 pm

"Yukimura!" Sanada exclaimed as their king dropped to his knees and collapsed. He caught the smaller form in his arms before Yukimura hit the floor.

The rest of the clan surrounded their king's bed, looking down on the frail body under the covers. Sanada never once left his side. He already commanded Kirihara and Yanagi to tell the news to Seigaku. Since Fuji and Yukimura were close friends, Seigaku and Rikkaidai also became rather close.

The moment the news was delivered to Tezuka, the first clan didn't hesitate to follow the second clansmen back to their mansion to where Yukimura lay pale and breathing hard.

"So is it true?" Tezuka asked, taking in the condition of the second king.

Sanada met eyes with the rest of the clan. "Yes. But, he's been good about hiding it. He started getting worse a few days ago."

"I see."

"Was there anything new he started taking?" Inui asked, fixing his glasses.

Sanada pondered for a moment before shaking his head. Inui glanced around finding a small vial on the table next to Yukimura's bed. He observed the liquid inside the glass container.

"Renji, what is this?" He asked, shaking the bottle a bit. The thick purple liquid swayed from side to side as Inui studied the vial's content

"Ah, that is the elixir Atobe told Yukimura to take in between his treatments." Yanagi answered.

Inui uncapped the vial and took a whiff of the potion. It smelt slightly of bitter almonds. "Cyanide?"

Sanada frowned, hearing the other man's voice. "What the hell is cyanide?"

Yanagi's ice voice impaled through the tensed atmosphere. "Poison, Genichirou."

"Wait, you mean Atobe is poisoning Yukimura-sama?" Kirihara asked in confusion.

"I'm not sure if this is contaminated with cyanide, but it's high possibility. When is his next treatment?"

Sanada answered, "Today, right about now. Atobe should be arriving soon."

In the meantime, Renji took the vial from Inui and began to test it for possible poisons down in their laboratory. The rest of Rikkaidai and Seigaku stayed in Yukimura's room, waiting for the fourth king to arrive. Tezuka carefully watched Niou. Ever since Inui announced that Atobe might've been poisoning Yukimura, the Rikkai clansman looked like he had seen a ghost. Now, his eyes focused on anything but the second king's face. His eyes held anger, confusion, hatred, and guilt all at the same time.

Fifteen minutes later and Yukimura woke. "S-Sanada?" His voice softly whispered.

His vassal kneeled beside the bed, staring deep in those dark blue eyes. "Yukimura! How do you feel?"

"D-dizzy." The king looked paler than Niou. It seemed like it took all his energy to say five syllables. He tried to sit up but a wave of nausea hit him, forcing his body to crash on the bed again.

"Yukimura!" Rikkaidai assisted Sanada, trying to make their king as comfortable as possible. Yagyuu and Jackal left to retrieve some medications from Yanagi.

Tezuka stood on the other side of the bed next to Marui and Kirihara. "Tezuka?" He felt the first king's hands on his smaller delicate ones.

 _They're almost like Fuji's hands,_ Tezuka thought sadly. "Listen, you need your rest. I know having control of your own clan means a lot to you. But, if you keep rebelling and acting like nothing's wrong, they're going to worry more about you and everything you planned will just backfired. Therefore, listen to Sanada and everyone else when they tell you to rest." A short silence followed. "Fuji wouldn't want to see you so soon."

Yukimura's eyes widened at the soft sentence spoken by the first king. Tezuka nodded. "You're right. I just need to get better and stop being so stubborn. Fuji would want me to live longer." A small smile appeared on the pale face. "I'm so sorry, everyone."

Marui and Kirihara smiled as well. "Don't be Yukimura-sama. We're all here whenever you need us!" The youngest member exclaimed.

Seigaku slowly disappeared in the back ground as the remaining members in the room comforted and consoled their ruler. Niou stayed back, however, his eyes pointed down on the ground heavily filled with guilt. Something was off about him. Even the slower Seigaku members could tell.

A few more minutes later and a knock came on the door. The knob slowly turned and the door opened, presenting Yagyuu, Jackal, and Yanagi along with Atobe. The atmosphere suddenly became thick and tense a dull knife could cut through it.

Atobe absorbed in all the glares he received. Sanada helped Yukimura sit up so all of them could properly talk. "What's going on here? I didn't expect Tezuka and the rest of Seigaku being here." The fourth king walked in the middle of the room.

"Atobe," Sanada started, "do you have any intentions of killing Yukimura?"

"Kill your king? Now what makes you say that?" The man asked, pretending to be hurt by the question. "I'm healing him aren't I? Why would I kill him?"

"Bullshit!" Kirihara yelled. "You're slowly poisoning him! Yanagi, tell him!"

Yanagi held up the vial with its purple contents. "The elixir is 50% cyanide. Care to explain?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Atobe's eyes turned to a dangerous glare, his voice accompanying his looks.

"Atobe." Everyone followed the voice back to Niou. "I thought we had a deal." Niou's hands clenched to fists and his eyes glared at the man in the center of the room.

A scheming grin spread across the fourth king's lips. "I ask myself how one can be so naïve. Did you honestly think I'd heal your precious king, Niou? Once Tezuka and Echizen became enemies, it'd all be too easy. You were just my tool."

"Atobe, what are you saying?" Tezuka asked. His body was ready to set off its power if necessary.

Instead of Atobe responding, Niou answered. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Tezuka and Seigaku and Rikkaidai, but seeing Yukimura nearly dying gave him enough courage to do so. "Atobe and I made a deal. He'd heal Yukimura… If… if I killed Fuji in return."

Atobe's grin broadened along with the several pairs of eyes. Tezuka's body trembled in surprise and excitement. He was ready to kill. Before anyone else attacked him, Atobe dashed towards the door, but not before being stopped by a familiar clan.

"Shiraishi, what are you doing here?" Atobe growled under his breath.

The third king smiled, his arms folded. "Well isn't this nice. We have the first, second, third, and fourth king all in one place. How rare."

Tezuka took the opportunity to ask the burning question. "Atobe. Why? The kings have peace in this city. Why would you try and ruin it?"

"Why? Seven kings are too much for one city, wouldn't you think? Of course, being the fourth, I don't stand much of a chance in a fight with you or Yukimura. So I figured why not let the kings destroy themselves while I stand back and watch them crumble and fall?"

"So. That's why you made it seem like Echizen killed Fuji." Tezuka concluded in bitter anger.

"Once I got the seventh and first turning against eachother, the other kings start taking side and before you know it a whole war erupts between us and our clan! Isn't it pathetic how easily swayed people are?"

Tezuka snapped. In a heartbeat, he flung Atobe out of Yukimura's room and out into Rikkaidai's courtyard. He jumped out of the room as well, landing right in front of the startled narcissistic king. Seigaku knew Tezuka would want to settle things on his own without the interruption of anyone.

Yukimura glanced towards Niou who stood motionless on the far end of his bed. "Tell me it isn't true." Niou's eyes fixed on the figure sitting up right on the bed. "Niou, tell me that it wasn't you who killed Fuji."

"I'm sorry, Yukimura. But if I did, I'd be lying to you." His heart broke seeing drops of crystals fall from Yukimura's eyes. The second king rarely cried. No one could remember the last time he cried, not even Sanada.

Seigaku suppressed their hatred as much as they could. They wanted to tear Niou in half and then into more halves, but Tezuka would kill them if any one of their members hurt Fuji's murderer.

Silver and blue lights sparked outside as Tezuka and Atobe immersed in a full on fight. Shiraishi felt like someone was missing. He took out his phone and dialed a number, hoping he'd pick up.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Momo, good, you're alive." Shiraishi heard Seigaku call out their clansman's name.

"Wait, Shiraishi, Momo's been staying with you all this time?" Oishi asked.

The king quickly nodded. "Yes, Momo. I needed something. Is Echizen awake?"

"I don't know. He hasn't come out of his room. I'm almost convinced he's dead."

Shiraishi snickered. "In that case, can you please check on him?"

Momo did what was asked of him. He knocked on Ryoma's door before entering. Inside, the seventh king lay on his bed asleep with visible tears on his face and a small picture in his hand.

"He's asleep."

"I see. Can you please wake him up for me and take him to Rikkaidai's manor. There's something he has to see."

Momo was silent on the other side for a while. "Umm… Yeah sure. No problem."

When Shiraishi hung up, he walked over next to Yukimura. He carefully helped the king lay back down. He felt Yukimura's heart racing and hear his erratic breaths. "Close your eyes and go to sleep. I'll take care of the poison. Yagyuu, would you mind helping Chitose find your garden? You'll need to make the tonic to help the symptoms subside. Kenya, Zaizen, Gin, please have Yanagi show you to their laboratory to create an antidote." The Shitenhouji members nodded in understanding.

"B-but, Shiraishi, we can make an antidote for him. You don't have to go through so much trouble!" Yanagi argued.

"Yes, but it's different from yours. Please trust me. He doesn't have much time." Sanada forced Yanagi to give in and help the Shitenhouji clansmen along with Yagyuu.

Not even a minute passed when Momo suddenly appeared with Ryoma. "How'd you-" Marui asked in confusion. Shiraishi didn't tell Momo where to go in their manor, yet they managed to appear in the right room.

Momo shrugged. "Window was open… or more like broken. What's going on?"

Shiraishi along with Yukimura and Sanada and some of Seigaku's members explained to them the situation. The men explained Atobe's plan of tearing the kings apart and how Niou was the one that impersonated Ryoma and killed Fuji under Atobe's orders.

Ryoma really wanted to kill Niou right then and there. But he wanted Atobe dead the most. It was because of him. Even if Niou rejected the deal, he'd find some other way to kill Fuji and start a war between the kings. He had to be eliminated. Ryoma walked over to the balcony, watching Tezuka annihilating Atobe. Just one more blow and the fourth king would be finished. Just one more hit.

Tezuka finally cornered Atobe. The fourth king's power decreased considerably. "So this is how it ends, Tezuka? Should I tell Fuji you said hello?"

The first king smiled faintly. "Like you'd be going to the same place Fuji went. You're going to hell, Atobe!"

Ryoma dashed out of the room towards Tezuka who held Atobe down with one set of power and charged at him with one last impact. The surge of the first king's power increased with the help of Ryoma's energy. When the smoke cleared, the other members saw Atobe standing with blood down the side of his mouth and splattered all over his clothes and the surrounding ground. Tezuka's hand pressed against the man's chest, Ryoma's hand inches away from Tezuka's.

"E-Echizen?"

The seventh king never met those dark hazel eyes. "I couldn't let you kill him all by yourself. No matter how much you wanted to do it on your own, I want to avenge him, too." He retreated his hand and let Atobe's body fall face down on the concrete.

* * *

December 15th 4:30 pm

After the commotion of the fall of the fourth king and Yukimura finally getting better from the poison, Tezuka finally confronted the man who pulled the trigger. Yukimura gave him permission to kill Niou; a life for a life, he said. Rikkaidai and Seigaku met outside of Tokyo to finish up the business. Niou stood in front of Tezuka, no hints of fear on his posture or expression.

"Don't hold back." He whispered.

The world abruptly merged and blurred. Niou felt a heavy pressure on the spot above his heart. He heard Yagyuu's broken voice calling his name.

 _Fuji… Please… Forgive me._

Yagyuu caught Niou's body before it hit the ground. Rikkaidai's members surrounded him besides Yukimura, Sanada, and Yanagi.

"He'll be fine." Tezuka whispered, turning back towards Seigaku.

Yukimura's eyes widened. "What do you mean? I thought you wanted to kill him."

Tezuka didn't respond right away. "It's not what Fuji would've wanted. Niou had a decent reason to kill him. He did it for your sake, Yukimura. Besides, it's not like Niou agreed with Atobe and supported his plan. He just wanted you healthy again."

Yukimura smiled in thanks even if Tezuka couldn't see. He knew the first king could tell. Seigaku left Rikkaidai and headed towards Shitenhouji. There was still one more person to confront. Momo hadn't returned to them yet. Until the tension between Tezuka and Ryoma disappeared, he wouldn't be back.

Shiraishi led Tezuka to the seventh king's room. He opened the door after Ryoma gave him permission to enter. "I'll leave you two to it." Shiraishi said before closing the door behind him.

Tezuka found Ryoma standing out on the balcony, mindlessly observing the twinkling lights of the city. The taller man hesitantly walked towards Ryoma. He didn't know how to start. His voice didn't seem to want to work.

"Umm… Echizen-"

"It's all over now, Tezuka."

"Huh?" Tezuka didn't expect that from the young man. He expected Ryoma to react violently, not calm and collected.

"Fuji. He… he can finally rest now. He doesn't have to worry about us falling apart or drowning in despair and constant determination to find his killer. We can start breathing normally again."

Tezuka was now standing next to Ryoma. "Yes. All of us can finally be at peace." He glanced at the small grin on the seventh king's face. "Echizen, I'm sorry."

He still never met the hazel eyes. "Don't be. I would've probably done the same if the situation was flipped."

"He really loved you, you know." Tezuka found himself staring into those bright hazel eyes. "Fuji would've protected you with everything he had. He really truly loved you, Echizen."

* * *

 _"Since we first met, it feels like everything I've been seeing is beautiful"_


	7. Anthem of the Angels

December 15th 11:40 am

Two days. It's been two days since Ryoma came back from America. Two days since Seigaku caught him. Two days since he learned of Fuji's murder. And so many things happened in those two days.

After all the conflict had been resolved, Ryoma finally got to visit him. He stared at that familiar name on the gravestone, slowly breaking his heart. Yukimura's flowers still lay on the earth by the granite. He rested the bunch of white aster lilies next to the gardenias and sat on his knees, reading the inscription on the stone.

 _Fuji Syusuke_

 _1990-2013_

 _To The Man Whose Love For His Clan Runs Thicker Than Blood_

"It's been a while, hasn't it, senpai?" Ryoma didn't care what Syusuke told him about honorifics. "I know, I know. I'm too old to call you that. I guess it's just an old habit of mine. Well, I'm back now. I'm not sure how great I'm going to be at this whole king thing, but I'm going to try." He can just barely hear Fuji's voice speak in his ear, saying those motivational sentences the young king needed. "Yes. I'm going to go through hard times and times that make me wonder if I'm really suited for this job. Then again, I'll always have you telling me everything will all work out in the end and that the pain I may feel is not permanent, but a constant reminder of my strength and that, king or not, I am still human." Yes, those would be Fuji's words if he were alive.

Ryoma heard leaves rustle near him. Glancing to the side, he met several eyes belonging to Seigaku's clansmen. "Hey there." Momo smiled kindly.

Ryoma stood up, clenching his hands to keep the tears in his eyes. "What are you all doing here?"

"Hmmm? Ochibi's wondering what we're doing visiting Fuji?" Eiji said sarcastically, placing his hands behind his head. "We're almost always here to visit him."

"Oh…"

Momo noticed the racked up pain in the young king's heart. He's been keeping it all in, all to himself; the pain of losing Fuji, the memories, the last words ever said to him had been locked up in his heart. "Echizen." Purple eyes stared deeply in the hazel ones. "It's okay. Go on ahead and cry. We've been mourning with you."

At the last word, Ryoma didn't even hold back. It all streamed down his face. This was what he needed. He needed Seigaku to be there and help him get through it all. He needed Seigaku to understand he was hurting, too, that he, too, was consumed with the severe pain in his heart he could hardly breathe at night because of it.

Momo wrapped his arms around the shaking figure, holding him close. Eiji embraced the two of them and soon the rest of the clan hugged the three members, letting Ryoma vent as much as he needed. Tezuka stayed back, of course. It'd be the day to see the first king emotional and showing love and affection to his clan out in the public.

When the clan finally let him go, Ryoma ever wondered if Tezuka cried for Fuji. Everyone knew Tezuka rarely showed emotion. But still, couldn't he make an exception for once? Maybe perhaps, Tezuka thought crying might ruin his reputation of being the most stoic out of any king or clansman. Or maybe Tezuka might feel embarrassed finally letting others know how he felt.

"Did you ever cry, Tezuka?" Ryoma never let his gaze shift anywhere else but on Tezuka's dark hazel eyes. "Did you cry when you found out Fuji died? Or when you saw he dead body? Or when you buried him? Did you ever cry, just shed one single tear? Did you ever show any sign of sorrow when you lost your best friend? Did you ever show anyone any sign that you are still human under all that? That perhaps maybe the death of the one that's been by your side for years could make you lose all your pride and for once just cry?"

As Ryoma talked, Tezuka reminiscent about all those times his heart hurt. All those times he wanted to shed tears and wish for Fuji to return back to him, to the clan. "What's the point?" Something sounded different. Tezuka's voice used to be stern, but his voice cracked and he sounded like he was sick. "What's the point of crying when it won't bring him back? Nothing I do will bring him back. So what the hell is the point of it all?"

Like Ryoma, Tezuka locked all his pain in his heart, waiting for the day it exploded and killed him.

"Tezuka?" Oishi gasped. A drop of crystal water spilled from the first king's eye.

* * *

 _You have always been there by my side, my dearest friend. I'm sorry._

* * *

"Oh! I forgot!" Eiji pulled out a familiar photograph and handed it over to Ryoma. "For a memory."

A wide smile spread across the young man's face as he recalled the day Fuji hauled him up his shoulders so he could pick that perfectly ripe peach from the tree. He memorized every single detail of the picture, capturing it in his heart and mind forever.

Ice slowly covered the photo and bit-by-bit, the ice broke into small crystals containing parts of the picture and vanished in the wind until Ryoma held nothing in his hand.

"Even in death, we'll still be together."

* * *

December 20th 8:30 am

Ryoga joined his younger brother back in Japan and helped him redecorate the manor to Ryoma's liking. Of course, Seigaku, Shitenhouji, and Rikkaidai helped out as well. The first three kings were to have a breakfast meeting at Ryoma's manor 8:30 sharp to discuss alliances for future problems.

They sat in the dining room, Ryoma sitting at the head chair with the Tezuka on his left, Yukimura on his right and Shiraishi next to Yukimura. The kings all agreed to have each other's back during times of severe distress and not to turn on eachother when a member or a king is accused of a crime. They were to remain allies and close friends until a new king is crowned.

Towards the end of the meeting, Ryoga interrupted.

"Did you hear a new fourth king has been chosen?" He asked, a playful smile on his face.

"Who?" Ryoma spoke in wonder.

That smile only broadened even further. "It might come as a shock because he wouldn't be my first choice, but… Akutagawa Jirou is the new Fourth King."

* * *

 _Well guys... That's the end! Yes I know it's super short... But so is K! (No worries, you still got the movie and season 2!) So I hope you enjoyed this random of a story and I hope you were able to tolerate reading a fic w/ no pairings. It was hard for me, too! But we both made it! Thank you so much for your support and till next time, Love you forever, AIR_


End file.
